Suffocating And Breathing
by StrongerThanISeem
Summary: Strangers come and go, with little significance. But if you meet, by pure luck or chance, your literal polar opposite, would you remember them? /Kaname X Zero/ /Ichiru X Yuuki/ /Takuma X Senri/ /Other pairings too./
1. Chapter 1: Destinies

_Now, who doesn't love a good Vampire Knight story? I know this isn't my forte in writing, but I'm willing to try-- especially since I didn't technically finish the series. But feel free to correct me if I get my information wrong! _

_I'd actually like to dedicate this story to lightpathetic and Clue-sama, because they actually inspired me to do this-- not writing in general, but doing a Kaname X Zero fanfiction. I hope they at least read it, nevermind like it. And I hope you enjoy it too! _

_As usual, nothing is owned by me, and I'm not even sure the plot is, either. But carry on, and keep giving me reviews anyway!_

_Warning, this is AU. No Cross Academy. Sure, they're still vampires...or wait, are they? Hmm..._

_Summary: Strangers come and go, with little significance. But if you meet, by pure luck or chance, your literal polar opposite, would you remember them? _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It wasn't a big surprise to Takuma Ichijou and Senri Shiki when their friend-- and cousin, in the redhead's case-- Kaname, told them of the changes going underway. Kaname himself was to be the rightful heir of the throne, following in the footsteps of his ancestors. The Kuran line had been ruling over the vampire society since the beginning, as they were in fact, the strongest pureblood family to behold.

However, Kaname had declined the position, opting to be an associate and confidante. His uncle, Riido, had then been put up for the position, eagerly accepting his new role as King. Takuma didn't even bat an eyelash when he heard it from the brunette's mouth that he was not going to be their leader-- Kaname Kuran had never took an interest in becoming their king, and was completely bored during social vampire events, even if he did hide it well.

"So, what are you to do now?" Senri asked, in his trademark monotone. The pureblood's cousin was never seen looking anything more than barely interested.

The Level A vampire just smiled a little, and regarded his two companions. "I suppose I'll go and live my life as it should be-- with Yuuki." Takuma nodded, a bright smile adorning his face.

"Of course! Wish her well for me, I haven't seen her in ages." Senri nodded his agreement.

"Very well then. I just wanted to tell you the news. Thank you for the tea." Kaname said graciously before standing up. He placed his cup and saucer on the table in front of them. The brunette left the living room of his two friends' shared apartment. He had gone straight to them with the new events taking place, and had ended up staying for the offered tea.

"Take care!" Takuma called before shutting the door behind him. He turned to the apathetic Senri. They shared a glance.

Ever since Takuma had known the Kuran prince-- which was a long time, since childhood-- Kaname had been preparing to take the throne. He went through gala after party, putting up with conceited old men, and haughty women, with an ever polite smile on his face. Kaname had also gone through the horrors of his family's massacre, making him promise himself to become one of the greatest leader's vampire society had ever seen. However, even though they saw it coming, the news worried Senri and Takuma. Kaname was just giving up the crown?

Takuma shook his head, dispelling his thoughts. At least now, his friend would live his life happily with his new wife, Yuuki Kuran.

"Takuma, stop thinking so hard. Cousin shall be fine. Don't worry." Senri said, softly. Takuma sighed, resigned, and rested his head on Senri's smaller shoulder.

"I can't help but worry."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the golden twins." The man sneered at the walking mirrors. Zero and Ichiru Kiryuu, however, ignored him in their own ways-- Ichiru by rolling his eyes and Zero by glaring.

"Hello to you too." Ichiru said, a tad annoyed. The younger twin stood there before the balding middle-aged man. His counterpart was behind him, waves of reluctance and irritation crashing throughout the room.

"So, what do you want?" The clerk asked, mostly to Ichiru. Ever since the Kiryuu twins were children, Ichiru had been the easiest to talk to, while Zero took liberty to scare people away. Many in the small town knew about them-- and not just for their strange appearance. It wasn't common to still hear murmurs of the Kiryuu massacre, especially when the twins walked by.

"Ah, we were hoping to buy these," Ichiru said, holding up a grocery basket filled with snacks and drinks, "--and also a few _other_ things." The clerk only raised his eyebrow in distaste. He really didn't like the two boys, especially the silent one, for they had always hung around and bothered him when they were younger. Their parents had been kind, but their death had made the boys darker.

He began ringing up the items and looked outside the window of his convenience store, glancing at the ratty car that belonged to the silver-haired men. It seemed they were going somewhere, what with the boxes tied to the roof.

"Hold on." He said roughly, turning around to go into the back room. He himself was a vampire, and even though he didn't like the pacifist ways the Kuran pureblood rule enforced, he sold the blood tablets anyway.

As the elder man went into the back room, Zero turned to Ichiru with annoyed eyes. "I don't see why I couldn't just wait in the car." He said softly, ducking his head closer to his twin's. Ichiru rolled his eyes lovingly and sighed.

"Quit being such a baby." Zero scoffed silently at that. Ichiru knew for a fact that he didn't like interacting with people-- especially the rude clerk at this store. The only reason why they had pulled pranks to begin with was because the man was, in Ichiru's words, "impossibly anal."

"Here." Speak of the devil, he came out from the back room and placed black packets on the counter. Ichiru nodded. "Thanks."

"Whatever." Was the gruff reply. Zero pulled out his wallet, paid for the purchases and left silently with Ichiru trailing behind him, carrying the bag.

Once outside, the two winced against the sunlight, momentarily stopping. Ichiru and Zero then opened the dented car doors and sat down, Zero at the wheel. Ichiru fell gracelessly against the uncomfortable seats and rummaged through the plastic bag, pulling out a drink.

Zero paused for a second and stared at the wheel underneath his pale hands. This was the last stop before they left the town they were born in, as the city limit was just a few miles away. Ichiru, noticing his tense posture, leaned back in the chair and stared at him.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Zero sighed. That was a loaded question. Was he going to be okay leaving all the memories he had left of his parents and twin brother-- when they were all happy? He shrugged. The two had decided a few days earlier that they needed to leave the quaint but gossip-founded town. Besides, the apartment their old sensei used to own was raising the rent-- which the two couldn't afford on their mediocre jobs. Ichiru had suggested going into the city, because they were bound to have a few cheap places to live. Zero had argued with him on the subject but eventually gave in, agreeing with his twin. They had packed up the next day, and were off.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. Don't worry." Zero said, smiling slightly at his younger brother. Ichiru's lips quirked in response. Zero had always been the one who went out of his way for Ichiru, because when they were younger, he was always ill. Even if he was completely healed, Zero would still always try to protect him, still thinking Ichiru could break. Most of the times, Ichiru found himself resenting it, but he learned that Zero's scarred mind was just trying to keep him safe and alive.

While Zero tended to be the one who fretted over Ichiru-- once explaining that since he was the older twin, he should be responsible for Ichiru's well fare-- Ichiru couldn't help but secretly wish Zero was safe himself. They were connected, and Ichiru knew he would be upset if anything happened to Zero, and vice-versa.

Ichiru chuckled, slightly amused, and slightly bitter. Zero shifted the car into drive and pulled out of the parking space.

"Zero, I can't help but worry."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Of course, this is technically the prologue, so Kaname and Zero didn't actually meet. But next chapter, I suppose they will. And since this is the prologue, its short. Sue me? Go ahead. _

_I have trouble with the fluff/sap/romance that a lot of people write, and I kind of want there to be a little bit. So, feel free to give suggestions. In fact, I'm practically begging you to. I need someone to recommend the name of the town, too. NO, NOT CROSS CITY or anything like that! Originality is wonderful. _

_Love it? Scorn it? What do you think? I also want to give a shout out to Emberlem, only because she's awesome, and because I can. And for that review! *sticks tongue out*_

_Well, please press the review button. Especially the 'G'. That's it's tickle spot. _


	2. Chapter 2: Forces

_Did you like it? Well if you did, then be sure to adore this chapter, too. Sincere thanks to everyone who reviewed-- really meant a lot, especially since I've been a stranger to reviews in so long._

_Dedication to all magnificent VK writers out there-- whether I've read your work or not. _

_As usual, nothing is owned by me, and I'm not even sure the plot is, either. But carry on, nonetheless._

_Warning: AU, AU, AU. Enough said. Also-- SLASH. As in homosexual relations of the romantic persuasion. _

_I also want to have another warning to Zero X Kaname lovers-- Kaname is MARRIED. And currently HAPPY. With YUUKI. Please at least try to bear it, because fear not, Zero and Kaname will have their time. No Yuuki bashing, as well. I may dislike her for coming between Kaname and Zero in the series, but I can't say I dislike her in general. _

_Overall Summary: Strangers come and go, with little signifigance. But if you meet, by pure luck or chance, your literal polar opposite, would you remember them? _

_Chapter Summary: Forces of great power often crash-- these two aren't any bit different._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I win." Ichiru said, smiling smugly at his counterpart, who stared at his pair of jacks. The duo sat across from each other on their new table, a pile of cards in between them. Zero sighed, and placed his own hand down. The younger twin smirked and headed over to their small refridgerator, looking for a victory snack. Zero watched him rummage past take-out containers and other necesseties.

"So, dear brother, I thought you were great at cards." Ah, Ichiru always liked to taunt him whenever he lost, Zero thought wryly, rolling his eyes playfully. Ichiru sat down again, biting into an apple, spraying small bits of peel on him when he talked.

"I am-- you just cheat." Zero retorted back. Ichiru mock winced, clutching his stomach.

"Low blow." Ichiru cried, feigning hurt and gasping for breath. Zero just stared evenly at him, making Ichiru tilt his head back up. He grinned sheepishly.

"I see you already got into your new 'profession'." Zero said, raising a silver eyebrow. Ichiru just bit into his apple.

"How's it going, anyway?" Zero asked, leaning forwrad on his arms. The younger shrugged, swallowing.

"Not too bad. It works, I guess." Ichiru said nonchalantly. Ichiru had gone to the local theater group, applying for a handyman job, while performing in plays on the side. Ever since the two were little, Ichiru had enjoyed playing make-believe, feverently playing his role until it was time to go in, or he started feeling ill. Zero, not one entirely keen on theatrics, only encouraged him, but never really partook in it, except for going to a few productions.

It had been a month and a half since the two came into the city-- a place that never really interested the twins until now. In their small town, there were only a few shops, and only a tad more houses. Many fields and playgrounds rested in between wooden buildings, most of which were occupied. A few years prior, almost every house was occupied, filled with large families. Most of them were humans, with only a few hunter generations sprinkled in.

It had all changed when there was a large fire-- Zero and Ichiru's parents had suspected Level E vampires as the source. Before they could really investigate, however, they were murdered by a revengeful vampire. After that, a few other hunter families left, fearing a return of the vampire-- and not even bothering to help the two boys, left without their parents. That lead to a major decrease of population, leaving the remaining families struggling to make a living. Most had moved into the prospering city, while a few just left the area in general.

But this new home they made for themselves wasn't too bad, Zero thought idly, glancing around the room at their kitchen-slash-psuedo dining room. The rent was reasonable, and while the occupants of the building-- their neighbors, Zero thought, with an eyeroll-- were slightly odd, the tattooed man didn't have any complaints. As long as both he and Ichiru had a roof over their heads, and a means for themslves, Zero was content.

"What about you? Last I recall, you were whining on and on about your 'co-workers'." Ichiru stated, leaning on his elbow. Zero scoffed, and flicked a piece of apple skin that had fallen on the table at his look-alike. It missed by a good inch, but Ichiru didn't even seem aware of it.

"I don't _whine_."

"Yes, you do-- you're doing it now!"

"By what grounds are you basing this?"

"Fine-- you aren't a whiny girl. You're a _bitchy_ girl."

Zero clicked his tongue, not the least bit affected by his brother's retort. It was common for Ichiru to joke around about Zero's sexuality, ever since he had come out in their teen years. It had honestly been a relief for Ichiru to crack a joke every once in a while, as it made things feel a little easier, if only by a bit.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not the one who actually looks like a girl-- that'd be you and your continously growing hair. Anyway, the job's fine, I guess. Nothing like driving sweaty, over-excited people around in a cramped car for little to no cash." He said, in satire. The only job that the vampiric male had found that was available was a taxi service. He had originally applied to be the filier-- secretary even, if it had had to come to it. Unfortunatly, he was shipped off into a car, after passing a driving test (with flying colors), and was now forcibly being employed to assoicate with humans. Zero, even before his change, had disliked people. Especially people in this city-- he didn't know what it was, but everywhere he went, there was someone even stranger than the last. Including his 'co-workers'; the other cabdrivers who hung around the lot in a cramped break lounge filled with body odor, peeling paint, and cigarrette smoke.

"Oh, quit complaining. At least you have some interesting stories to tell. My favorite would be the lady who hiccupped every three seconds." The younger started, only to pause and chuckle.

"No wait-- that one guy who had tried to take you and another rider hostage. Remember him?" Ichiru asked, grinning maniacally. His counterpart sighed.

"When will you ever get over that one?" It had all been a joke-- apparently, a man had wanted to submit a video to a television show that was centered around videos and clips posted on the internet, but the only thing he could think of was to try to rob someone. Zero's taxicab, which had already housed another passenger, had been the victim. The thing that Ichiru had found hilarious, was that as soon as the man (secretly wired with a videotape) had cocked his gun-- which, later on, the twins were told had no bullets-- Zero had turned around with the safety taser he was armed with at all times, attempting to attack, but ended up electrifying the woman, who has managed to push the dolt out of the cab in mere seconds. The woman had then been rushed to the hospital. Zero was still apologizing to this day to that woman, who had left that experience with a few hundred jolts, and a free cab ride.

"Never. That was awesome."

"You weren't even there!"

"No, but I was there when her friend tried filing for a lawsuit."

Zero groaned. Oh, he remembered _that_ piece of work. The sandy-haired woman had been screeching about how stupid the silver-haired man was, and how he would lose every cent he owned. The sad part was, after the whole rant, the woman hadn't even seemed to be close friends with the victim (as Ichiru adored to call her).

"The charges were dropped. Big deal." The brunette female had eventually regained conscious, and told everyone that she was fine, and that Zero was justified. No lawsuit was ever made.

"Still; pretty funny if you ask me."

"I didn't." Zero smirked, pushing himself up from the table, and clearing the cards away. Ichiru stood up too, tossing the apple core into the trashbin.

"Oh, man. It's late." Ichiru commented as he stretched and walked towards the oven clock. Zero followed behind him, stuffing the deck of cards into some random drawer.

As vampires, Zero and Ichiru knew they should stay up well into the night, and sleep during daylight hours, but being born as a human and living for the sun was a hard habit to break. Besides, Ichiru had reasoned once, what jobs were available during the night other than cops, hookers, and criminals?

"Yeah, we should head to bed." Zero noted, straightening the kitchen as he walked by. Ichiru agreed, already heading off into the direction of the small bedroom, where it became even more cramped with the two twin beds squeezed inside.

"Wait." Zero called, striding over to the cupboard. He took out two glasses and the hidden supply of blood tablets stored behind the cabinet wall, just in case they ever had prying company-- but it wasn't as if they ever had company.

Ichiru back-tracked slowly, making a face at the drink formed once Zero added water. Both of the twins would full-heartedly agree that the liquid was disgusting, and in no way satisfying. They simultaniously grabbed their glass and downed it.

Ichiru stuck his tongue out and Zero scrunched his face, but nonetheless the two sighed. While it was so much easier to feed off each other, it wasn't the most safest or healthiest thing to do, so it was a unanimous decision to start tolerating the vile excuse for blood.

The brothers then headed off to get any sleep they could, seeing as both had to wake up early.

"Goodnight." Zero called out from the darkness, laying flat on top of the sheets, and staring in the direction of his look-alike.

"G'night." Ichiru replied, already dozing beneath the heavy blankets.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Nnn...good morning, Kaname."

A bundle of comforters and pillows shifted, and a head peeked out from beneath, staring at her husband, who was already standing.

Kaname smiled softly at his wife, whose brown hair was messy and eyes bleary. The sun was just beginning to set, and red light invaded through the slight crack of the black-out curtains. The male pureblood slipped on his oxford, and began doing his cuff links.

"Good morning to you as well, Yuuki. Pleasant dreams?" He asked, in a soft tone, reserved only for the female. Said female yawned and pulled herself out from beneath the covers.

"Same old, same old. Here, let me get that." The smaller pureblood reached out, grabbing a hold of Kaname's tie and beginning to fasten it. Kaname leaned over, and watched as the girl's fingers moved. Even now, she still fascinates him, he wonders. Yuuki was his cousin, the same as Senri. The red-head and brunette were actually supposed to get married (much to the chagrin of Senri and his newly-acquired lover, Takuma), but Riido had found a way to convince Kaname's now-deceased parents to get his daughter and their son to wed. When this had all started, Kaname was about planning on becoming the Vampire King, and as usual, his uncle was trying to become even greater, power-wise.

When the two had really met for the first time, Kaname wouldn't deny that he felt something for the petite female, who was as shy as anyone could be. They had spent the entire dinner date conversing, and from then on, the two had been inseparable, even leading to Kaname taking Yuuki to some of the business meetings he frequented.

By the time Kaname had decided that, no, he was not going to be king, and would give that right to his uncle, he had became so attached to Yuuki that he married her anyway. For the last seventeen years, the two had been happily together, with Kaname's corporation as the only strain.

"Thank you." Yuuki had fixed the tie, and was out of the bed, walking from one side of the very elegant bedroom to the other, slipping inside the bathroom.

"Hold on, I'll be right out to fix breakfast." Ah, Kaname thought, still so sweet. Despite the numerous times Kaname had told Yuuki that she didn't have to cook for him, as that's what the hired chefs were for, she persisted on making him meals whenever he was home.

Kaname walked into the hallway, his dress shoes resounating through the lovely, but practically empty, suite. The two had bought it fifteen years ago, when the luxury apartment building had opened. Being purebloods, and therefore, wealthy, they easily bought the suite and christened it as their home.

The kitchen was large and clean, as the maidservice was by twice a week. Over the span of years they had been together, Kaname knew that this was Yuuki's space, just as the office was his. Yuuki was very fond of the kitchen-- although, in the past, she couldn't even boil water, and as her fiancee, Kaname was forced to sample some of the female's earlier creations. He was enlightened, however, when Senri and Takuma had given her a deluxe cookbook set as a birthday present.

Kaname sat down on one of the bar stools just as his wife came in, dressed in a morning robe. Passing by her stationary lover, Yuuki pressed a kiss to his cheek before setting off to make a breakfast.

The business tycoon smiled fondly at the female who weaved between the counters, and couldn't help but feel grateful to have such a nice life. Yes, there were fights because Kaname spent so many hours at pointless meetings and offers in favor of doing something with his wife, who had taken to exploring the city, or just hanging out with her husband's entourage and her own close friend, Sayori. There was also the surprising lack of passion, but Kaname knew not to reveal his little epiphony to his wife, as he didn't want to make her feel inadequate. Which man past lovers had done, as he was a pureblood, and in vampire language, 'perfect'. It had certainly broken bonds with others, but he was wanton to ever ask too much of his dearly beloved, lest she somehow got into her head that they weren't right for each other.

As it was, things were going smoothly, now that Yuuki found herself preoccupied with visiting the grand museums-- something he encouraged greatly, since he was practically immortal and big on history-- or enjoying herself on a shopping spree-slash-spa day. Of course, there were drawbacks to Yuuki's escapades.

While the brunette may have been surrounded by his most loyal and trusted allies on more than one occasion, the girl had a tendency to want independece, thus leaving the group behind, and therefore making Kaname worry to the bone.

He trusted Yuuki-- of course he did, otherwise their relationship would have larger roadblocks other than their meager squabbles. But it was those umans he didn't trust-- no matter how much he preached pacifism, there were some homosapiens out there that were utterly stupid and incompetent in his personal and proffessional opinion. For instance, he had heard that his precious Yuuki had been _electrified!_

Kaname had been residing at a hotel in Tokyo for an expansion conference, but seriously considered going back after he had recieved the call from Ruka (who was practically spitting fire) that a moronic taxi driver had tasered the brunette after she had pushed some high-jacking hooligan out of the cab with her pureblood abilities.

However, his job demanded that he stay in Tokyo for a few more days. Upon returning home, he was relieved to see Yuuki resting in bed, watching television, but absolutely livid when he was told that the girl had dropped the charges against the driver, who had sworn up and down that he was trying to attack the kidnapper. Sometimes, Kaname wondered how Yuuki could be so trusting.

Speaking of which, his mind wandered to the question of why Yuuki would choose him-- he may of been the purest of bloods, but he was definatly the greatest of monsters. Fortunately, he was saved from traveling down that dark trail of self-loathing (he had to keep reminding himself that he was supposed to be happy-- after all, he was in love, wasn't he?) by a pale hand placing a plate of traditional breakfast foods in front of him.

"It looks splendid." He complimented, before digging in-- or at least, as much 'digging in' as his elegant manners would allow. Yuuki watched him, head being held up by her elbows which leaned against the counter top. It only took a few seconds before Yuuki smiled shyly, and began eating her own meal.

By the time the couple was finished, the sun had completely set, with only faint hints of moonlight clashing against the dark wood of the table. Kaname picked up the remnants of the mess, kissing Yuuki's forehead as he passed her. The afforementioned female grinned, stretched, and nodded down the hallway, signifying that she was going to take a shower. Without words, the girl left the room, with a small smile on her face.

The dishes were set in the sink with a soft clatter. Kaname ran the faucet over both plates briefly before walking away from the mess and striding towards the front door. His solid black briefcase and suit jacket were already placed neatly besides a coffee table in the main hallway, courtesy of his wife. Forever caring, Kaname thought, his heart swelling with emotion. Picking up his briefcase and idly shrugging the jacket on, Kaname turned down a hallway, where the sound of running water reached him.

"Farewell." Kaname called. His response was a faint clatter.

"Oh, bye! I love you!" Yuuki's voice didn't have to be raised very much, as Kaname could practically hear each individual waterdrop splash upon the tile surface, due to his vampire hearing.

"I love you too." Kaname said softly, and fondly. He was certain that Yuuki had still heard him, and with that thought in mind, he left their suite, taking confident steps down the lavished hallways.

As he crossed the main lobby, the receptionist-- who was used to his strange hours-- nodded to him, smiling. "Have a fair night, Mr. Kuran!"

"Thank you, Kim. The same to you."

Walking out of the front doors, Kaname paused and stared around him for a moment. The night was calm, though no stars were visible. The moon hung behind a neighboring sky-scraper. Having taken a deep breath of air, and feeling visibly relaxed, the Kuran heir hurried down the sidewalk, to the parking garage that was only a few paces beside the complex. As he neared his black Mercedes-- which he preferred over the limo he was escorted around in, once in a blue moon-- he searched through his pockets, never breaking stride.

He took out his keys, along with a small black box. Kaname sat inside his car for a minute as the heating system began to remove all traces of the impending winter. The brunette male then opened his case, which sat on the passengers' seat beside him.

Opening the always present water bottle, he removed two small white tablets from the black package. As they combined with the water, which was rabidly dissolving the pills and turning the liquid red, the pureblood turned on the ignition, and shifted the gears. He sipped the newly-made blood solution, a very faint grimace on his handsome features. Kaname usually didn't drink 'tablet toxin', as some of his vampire colleagues took to calling it, as he was much more content sharing blood with Yuuki-- or at least adding the pills to a glass of wine, which made the drink thicker and more blood-like. But at work he deemed it necessary to be an example. Most of his workers and peers were vampires-- if he himself drank the disgusting liquid, there would be hundreds more to follow.

The wonders of being a pureblood, Kaname decided with a little chuckle, was the fact that people hung on what you said, and did what you do. The Kuran left the garage, his car gliding over the pavement in a blur.

So far, this "day" had been going well. He had woken up peacefully, his new accounts were to be settled today, he had spent a brief but loving moment with his wife, and he felt at peace.

"Good morning, indeed." Kaname murmured, eyes following the darkened road ahead as city lights became blurs around him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichiru moaned, tossing a pillow at the annoying 'alarm clock' that had suddenly learned his name.

Zero deftly caught the object tossed at him and sighed. Ichiru, despite being the more chipper one, dragged through the morning as if two ton weights were attached to his ears.

"Wake up now, Ichiru. We have to get going." He tried to reason, hoping that just once Ichiru would stop being a grouch before his morning coffee. At least for today.

"Damn, the sun isn't even up! Why are we?" The voice of his counterpart growled from beneath the mountain of plush blankets. The older twin frowned.

"Ichiru, are you cold?" He asked.

"Gosh, no. Just let me sleep." The younger whined. Zero rolled his eyes, only as a brother could, and thought back to the previous night. Whose the whiny one now?

"Ichiru, get up." The tone used made it sound as if Ichiru was a disobeying child and Zero was the adult. In his early morning haze, Ichiru scowled at the thought, momentarily hating everything about his brother. But after his clout of anger subsided, he felt guilty for even thinking such a thing of his look-alike. As he was about to apologize for reasons Zero didn't even know about, he heard the door shut, feeling a familiar presence disappear from the room. Sighing heavily, the male pulled himself from the toasty covers and shuffled between the miniscuale opening from his bed to Zero's. He drearily opened the thin door, shivering at the cold that managed to creep in through one of the windows as they slept.

Ichiru's twin was in the kitchen, pouring cereal into bowls. The tattooed Level D glanced up at him, smiling ever so slightly, before taking a spoonful of cereal. The longer haired man fell against the chair, covering his mouth against a giant yawn.

"Coffee?" He grunted, knowing that the ever prepared vampire had some heated. Zero pointed over his shoulder at a steaming pitcher of coffee, and a mug already placed beside it.

Managing to pull his heavy limbs up from his seated position, Ichiru gratefully poured himself the caffienated love of his life. He sat back down none too gracefully, and exhaled slowly.

"Fully awake now?"

"Do I look like it?"

"Hell no. You look like a trampled sack of death."

"Well, for all you know, I could be dying this very instant."

"Drama queen."

Ichiru snickered to himself behind the rim of his decorated mug.

"You love me for it."

"And I have yet to fully comprehend _why_."

Zero smirked, swirling the cornflakes in his bowl around. Ichiru rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

The two then lapsed off into silence, both eating their respective breakfasts, only pausing as Ichiru pulled a face at his twin, who pulled one back before looking down as if it had never happened. Ichiru smiled.

Even after the twins had finished their meal, they remained in their seats. Ichiru gulped down the relatively cooled coffee that was left in his glass before setting it down with a 'thunk'.

"So, why were we up at the crack of dawn again?" Ichiru asked. He may have had caffiene to energize him, but it appeared as if his brain refused to catch up.

"You have that set that needs to be finished by today and I'm taking over a shift for one of the drivers who is getting married today." Zero explained languidly, cracking his neck from side to side.

"And what? They didn't invite you to the wedding?" Ichiru joked, already beginning to stand so he could begin looking like a proper living organism. Zero quirked his pale eyebrow.

"Just because a person knows a few magic tricks doesn't automatically make them friends with someone." He stated, plucking the bowls and spoons from the table. Ichiru followed after him with his cup.

Zero hadn't actually learned a few simple party tricks-- he had learned and mastered many. When both of the twins still had their parents healthy and alive, Ichiru had always been ill. Zero, at that young of an age, didn't understand why. His parents certainly didn't want to tell him. But he had known for certain that his other half had been in pain, and upset over the fact that he was left alone while the family would try to have fun, or train.

The older twin had been so determined to cheer his brother up that he had done hundreds of things-- creating sketches for his brother, juggling, even telling jokes. But his drawings look like a toddler's fingerpaintings, he couldn't very well catch a ball no matter how much hand-to-hand combat he had partook in, and it was practically painful to hear such a monotone child try to make someone laugh, especially when that child only knew knock-knock jokes.

However, his efforts weren't in vain. Zero had stumbled upon a simple magician's book that had all of the basic illusions-- making something disappear and reappear, taking a quarter from someone's ear, and changing the color of a scarf. He had performed a few of these for Ichiru, who in turn, became awed at it, and had even asked to be taught, which Zero was more than happy to do.

Occasionally, Zero would still do a trick out of sheer boredom. He mostly played with a deck of cards.

"Okay, okay." Ichiru said, wrapping an arm affectionately around Zero's waste before placing his cup in the sink and heading off to shower.

Not even fully registering in his ind that he was washing dishes, Zero gazed straight at his hands as they moved. His head was blurry of course, but hopefully by later in the day, he would feel alright.

When ten minutes passed and Zero had somehow managed to put away the dishes and not fall asleep at the table, Ichiru came into the room showered and dressed.

"Ready to leave?" The younger asked Zero who was shuffling cards.

"When you are."

Ichiru and Zero both headed towards the door which was in the dubbed 'living room'. Besides the door was two sets of sneakers. Zero and Ichiru mirrored eahc other unintentionally as they bent down to pull their shoes on, leaning up at the same time to swipe whatever bag they had put near the door the night before.

Shrugging his backpack on, Ichiru opened and locked the door, holding it open as Zero walked through it, struggling with his messenger bag.

They walked down the poorly lit hallways, past doors that had been painted too many times and water stains on the wall.

Zero and Ichiru were silent, the entire time, both slightly sleepy, and both looking at a new day. The yellow-tinged lamps above them drifted past them as they ambled along.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Imbeciles!_ Kaname thought, furiously. When he had left his home that morning, things had been wonderful. But from then on it slid so far downhill that it seemed impossible for it to turn around. At his office, he had ripped his jacket by stretching the kinks from his body due to a suffocating board meeting. The next pain in the arse was one of the employees failing to close the new accounts, leading in thousands of dollars lost, and a few people being fired, including his unfocused secretary, who had somehow scared away potential business partners.

Resisting the urge to rub his temples, Kaname clenched the steering wheel, being considerate enough not to use his whole strength. At least he had Yuuki to go home to and explain to her why today, for lack of a better word, sucked.

He was currently driving home from his strenous night at the company building. The sun was practically up already, with only a few clouds obscuring the rays from reaching his tinted windows. Kaname cursed silently again, raking his teeth against each other. He should have been home hours ago, so he could have a relaxing night with Yuuki. Instead he was stuck glowering at the cowering lower ranks of vampires, who all brought him bad news.

If there was anything he could have at that moment it would be a large glass of wine, several aspirin, and a hot bath. Preferabbly with Yuuki. That thought made Kaname's mind wander. Throughout the seventeen years the two had been together, Kaname and Yuuki had only had sex twenty times. While Kaname was usually self-reserved and restricted on what he wanted, he had to admit that it was sort of frustrating to be a hot-blooded male vampire with such large instincts and urges. But he had promised, on his honor and life, that he would never cheat on Yuuki with another woman, and whenever she wanted to, they would go at it.

Speaking of what Yuuki wanted, the two of them were going to go attend a play put on by the local theater group in a few days. It was one of the rare times Kaname didn't have o work and the pureblood couple knew that it was vital to their marriage to spend all free time they could get with each other.

Kaname squeezed his eyes shut for a second before blinking them open. His mind was always active, but it seemed today that it downright refused to work correctly and deal with all of Kaname's thoughts.

His pounding headache didn't help at all with all of the red lights he was getting. Every other street he had to stop and wait the longest minute of his life before speeding up and then being forced to repeat the process all over again. At one particularly lengthy light, Kaname pressed his palm to his forehead, praying that some kind of pressure might distract him from the throbbing in his skull. It seemed as if his head and the universe were conspiring together...

...and there it was. A little leeway. The last streetlight before turning towards the hotel. And it was about to change to green, if it was any indication of the opposite street's lights changing to yellow. Pressing on the gas, Kaname visualized that large glass of wine, tray of aspirin, and soothing bath, with words of comfort from his wife.

But as the light suddenly sprang to a bright green, Kaname's instinct kicked in. 'Left!'

Before he could truly catch a glimpse of what was going on, or before he could question whether to turn left or watch out at his left, the Mercedes was nailed by another car at its rear, spinning the expensive car around the small interesection.

As the rapidly inflated airbag began to release air, Kaname opened his eyes. He heard honking cars and a few people shouting, but all he could see was in front of him; a bright, checkered yellow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zero forced himself not to bash his head against the door window, reminding himself that it was not okay to kill the passenger, as his boss had told him hundreds of times after seeing Zero lose his temper.

But this man would not shut up! The silver-haired youth glared in front of him, practically growling at every word flying from the super jock's mouth. From what the vampire could tell, the human was shallow, was some sort of model, and participated in an unhealthy amount of sports. Each syllable past his collagen-filled lips grated on the driver's nerves. It was nothing but, 'Oh, you did that? Well, I did this' and insulting him-- it wouldn't end, no matter how many times Zero asked-- politely, mind you-- him to quiet down so he could focus.

"I don't see why you would want to be a taxi driver, of all things. You've got enough looks to be attractive. You should've gone with modeling." A pathetic attempt at an insult disguised as a compliment.

"Not my style." His reply was precariously close to sounding snappish. The ice in the twin's voice didn't deter the handsome man at all.

"Oh, come on. Who hasn't want to try modeling? Besides, I know some great agencies that will do anything the models want."

"Please refrain from talking to me, so I can concentrate on getting you to wherever you wanted to go."

"Agencies not your forte? Fine. I could probably get you into the business by myself...well, not without something in return of course." Zero tensed, his snow-colored hands turning even whiter from the pressure put onto them as he gripped the wheel. It wasn't as if he hadn't been hit on before-- he was used to it, in all honesty, and could easily brush off whatever sleazy fool with just a glare and a few harsh words. But there was something positively infuriating about a man like this even talking to him.

Zero had never been one for the egotistical types, much less the more dominant ones, and it stands true to this day that every person with an inflated head who tried to seduce Zero Kiryuu got a pin in the ear, and their head deflated.

"Not interested-- at all. Ever." He glanced up in the rearview mirror, his purple eyes glaring flaming daggers at the bleached blonde sports fanatic. Whom, by the way, had yet to recieve the obvious answer of 'no'.

"I'm sure you are, actually. I know for a fact that I'm your type. I've seen guys like you before-- and each time it wasn't very difficult to get them to bed." The man was leaning closer to the driver's seat, where Zero had been trying to escape by pressing himself to the steering wheel. They were only several blocks away from the address that the guy had mentioned as he climbed in. Zero remembered the light turning yellow, however he lost his sight due to the anger and frustration of a bad night's sleep, uncooperative co-workers, a headache, a lady with a practically feral poodle, and this man's perverted comments.

Zero's whole body tensed, pressing forward so he could whip around and glare _vehemently_ at the blonde. What he didn't realize that he had pressed on the gas pedal even farther than intended.

"Listen here, you self-centered, son of a--"

"WATCH OUT!" Zero's reply was cut off as the man screamed, and Zero jolted around to see the red light whip past them and a black car passing before them. He heard a chorus of panicked honking from drivers and the man behind him screaming shrilly. The driver had just enough time to grab the wheel, and turning it, before catching the rear end of a black Mercedes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Cliff-hanger, yes. Am I regretful for doing it? No! I know Kaname and Zero were supposed to meet in this chapter...and well, they sort of did. But sorry to disappoint if I did. _

_About Zero being a taxi-driver. I don't know what happened with that. Originally, I was oging to do something like tour guide or waiter, but I guess I had thought, 'What hasn't Zero been yet?' and 'taxicab driver' came up, so I rolled with it. Got a complaint? Take it up with my secretary._

_There are a few things in here that I wonder if you, as the reader, can figure out. I also want to point out that I gave a shout-out to Tosh.0. _

_This has taken me three days to finish, but I did it. I hope you like it, and I surely hope you review it! I need the love. 0-o_

_Forgive any and all spelling or grammatical errors. I'm a little out of it. _

_(P.S. Someone asked where Touga and Kaien were...well, you'll see in future chapters. I plan on including ALL of the original characters in here!)_


	3. Chapter 3: Quantum

_Me again! It's been…uhhh, way more than a year. Yep. So, you might notice that I've changed a bit in the last year. My writing style is a little different, and I hope I didn't make as many errors as I did before. But, look ma, I updated!_

_The long-awaited cliffhanger to the last chapter! As always, I'm an avid Zero X Kaname fan, so hope I eventually do them justice. But whats a KxZ story without a little friction? Enjoy._

_Don't own nothing, never will own nothing. _

_Warnings, this is SLASH. Guy on guy, yaoi, whatever you call it. I call it awesome. Also, AU._

_Summary: Strangers come and go, with little significance. But if you meet, by pure luck or chance, your literal polar opposite, would you remember them?_

_Chapter Summary: In theory, they are fire and ice. In reality, they are ice and ice; and fire and fire. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The man just wouldn't stop shouting at him from his perch on the back of the ambulance. Zero's patience wearing thin, he glared at the offensive model still cursing at him from behind his neck brace.

"You're gonna get it, you bastard! I'm going to sue you, your agency, and this whole city for what you've done, you blind dumbass. I'm gonna—" The white doors abruptly closed as the first ambulance started to pull away from the scene.

Two cars rested in the middle of an intersection, surrounded by caution tape and a few paramedics. The black Mercedes—damn, Zero wished he could have had a car like that—was crushed on the rear left side. The front of the taxi was caved in, smoke continuing to leak from beneath the hood. The other vehicles in the area were being rerouted from the damage by officers in yellow safety blazers. The silver-haired man's headache wasn't lessening in the slightest from the annoyed honking of humans on their way through the city.

His left temple throbbed again, and Zero clutched his hair. While the bleeding had stopped almost automatically—modern medicine had nothing on vampire genetics—the pressure had refused to leave. A young paramedic had calmly assessed him, and assured the Level D that he did not have a serious concussion.

"You may have a headache for the rest of the day," he said, "but you shouldn't need the hospital."

_Whatever, like I'd go_, thought Zero. He refused to go near a hospital, especially since the Level E incident at his elementary school's health clinic. The young man still remembers how terrifying that nurse was and the scar it forever left on his sensei.

The sun shone off a turning car, and Zero shielded his eyes. A silver BMW pulled alongside the caution tape, the owner ignoring the officers trying to redirthyhyhect him. A young blonde man stepped out from the vehicle, shocking blue eyes frantically searching for someone. As soon as they landed on a brunette hidden behind the wreckage of the Mercedes, the man began running.

"_Kaname-sama_," the blonde cried out in relief, "when I heard you were in a car accident, I was so worried!"

Zero raised an eyebrow. The dramatic young man reeked of vampire nobility; an aristocrat, probably. He had the gelled back hair, charming good looks, and noticeably insane amount of cash, if his crisp Armani suit was any indication.

"Aidou," a smooth voice quietly replied, "I am fine." His tone was cold and efficient—the matter was to be dropped.

Zero figured the blonde wasn't all that smart, because he continued on, "Are you sure? When I get my hands on the idiot who hit you, I swear—"

Aidou was silenced by an elegantly raised hand. "This isn't your concern."

He stammered for a few moments, but eventually deflated. "Yes, Kaname-sama."

Zero leaned farther to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of this "Kaname-sama." The cars, tow trucks, and glares of light had obscured the lilac-eyed male's vision of the other driver. As far as Zero knew, he was brunette, so elegant it had to hurt, had even more money and respect than Aidou, and was a pureblood vampire.

A pureblood's aura is extremely strong, and if Zero concentrated, he was sure he'd be able to feel it a mile away. The old, familiar feeling of hate slithered into Zero's consciousness; purebloods were nothing but scum and should be destroyed. If his sensei had seen him now, hitting a pureblood with his car and not taking him out for good-!

Humans were tolerable. Regular vampires were less than that, but still acceptable. Purebloods? Out of the question. Then again, he was a Level D. He would have easily been killed by the man, hunter abilities or not. Zero's hatred of the beasts would have to be put on hold.

"But thank you for your concern, Aidou." Kaname intoned dutifully, managing to reflate the blonde.

"Excuse me, sir," a middle-aged woman in a business suit interrupted, standing right in front of Zero. "I'm Mr. Kuran's attorney, and I'd like to take a few statements of what happened."

Kuran; he knew that name. It was the surname of the strongest pureblood family in existence. Young hunters used to whisper the name and tell horror stories. _Whatever._

Zero scoffed. "I already gave all of my statements to the police." He crossed his arms over his knees, trying his best to stare down the woman through his gritted teeth. Damn, his head hurt!

"While that may be, we need our own report so insurance agencies can cover all damages." The Kiryuu wondered if this woman was a robot with how mechanically she replied. He sighed in frustration.

"Lady, I'm not in the mood to do this again—" "Please tell Mrs. Anderson what she needs to know." That same smooth voice cut in.

Kuran, the damn pureblood, had walked up to where Zero sat on the curb. The brunette, dressed in a black button down and white suit, had somehow managed to avoid looking affected by the crash. Zero looked down at his own rumpled black shirt and dark jeans, covered in dust and pieces of car, and wondered why the hell this bastard was allowed to still look good.

Admittedly, he was the hottest guy Zero had ever seen in his entire life, but his plastic smile and deceptive friendly nature offset any good qualities Zero could have ever thought to have had for him. Just looking into those russet eyes made the hunter annoyed.

"_Tch._ She couldn't have just asked the police, of course." A flash of irritation erupted behind the Kuran's gaze for only a moment, before the condescending look returned. The woman seemed unaffected.

"I was distracted by an asshole of a customer, didn't stop in time. Clipped the end of your car over there. End of story." Zero growled beneath his breath. He hated repeating himself.

"Not the 'end of story,' you _punk_!" Oh, yes, he'd forgotten that the blonde aristocrat had followed behind Kuran like a lap dog. His screech chipped away at what little patience Zero had with his current state.

"You know, you have a big voice for someone who's so short." He deadpanned. The reaction was worth it; Aidou started fuming and made an attempt to leap at the hunter. Kuran rested a hand on the enraged man's shoulder, effectively calming him. The pureblood turned to Mrs. Anderson.

"That's enough of a statement, yes?" The woman nodded, turning on her heel to collect a few more reports from the paramedics who had briefly assessed her own client.

Kaname watched her leave until she was out of earshot. Hand still holding Aidou back, the brunette moved back towards the scum on the ground.

The same scum who had clipped his car, sent it into a tailspin, and ruined the pureblood's previous relieved mood. Kaname had immediately gotten out of the car—unharmed, of course—and allowed several witnesses to ask him if he was okay, all the while listening to some man from the taxi shrieking and the lower vampire cursing like the delinquent he was.

The Level D could have easily passed for attractive in any circle—human or vampire. Many women must have fallen for the unruly silver hair, piercings, tribal tattoo and muscular build hidden under dark clothes. But no matter what appearances one has, trash is still trash.

Kaname despised Level Ds, almost as much as Level Es. They were delinquents and nuisances; trouble waiting to happen. More often than not, Level Ds succumb to insanity and go on bloodthirsty rampages. When the pureblood had been preparing for his supposed rule, he had to try and solve many of the Level E problems that threatened the tentative balance between vampire and human. Many times, Kaname was pulled from a meeting or class in order to hunt and destroy one of the offending creatures.

There had been many new Level Ds moving to the city, and the Kuran prince was still incredibly wary of each, though the numbers were far too high to keep track of.

"What you've done is unacceptable. You have endangered lives and severely displeased me. I will be making sure you pay for all damages. You should learn your place, D." Kaname said, voice low and eyes intimidating.

Aidou smirked to himself, feeling portions of pureblood magic and anger sweep its way through the area. The dark nature of many powerful vampires intimidates lower levels into behaving exactly how nobles want. Kaname, especially, has been known to terrify even the greatest of council members! That infuriating Level D must be pissing his pants in terror!

The blonde's smirk fell in horror as he realized that Zero had _rolled his eyes_ and returned Kaname's glare full force.

"Tough shit. My life's mission is not to please you, bloodsucker. It was a mistake on my part, yes, but it was an _accident_. And, y'know Kuran, I'm sure you could pay the damages yourself. It's not like you're not rich out of the ass, or anything." The hunter intoned saracastically. Aidou was stunned silent by the bold display of insubordination.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Kaname growled quietly. The humans had begun clearing the scene of cars and debris, but might still have been able to overhear the conversation.

"Yes." Zero replied, defiantly staring into the pureblood's eyes, "And?"

"_What do you mean __**and**_?" Aidou vehemently hissed, not tolerating such blatant disrespect towards his Kaname-sama. If the blonde had ever done such a thing, he'd be head slapped into the next millennium!

Would the Level D be taken care of in the open, in front of all of the humans? Or stealthily destroyed with no witnesses? Aidou had to wonder, especially with the disbelief and anger rolling off of the pureblood in waves.

Kaname, however, continued to appear collected; even worry free. Anyone strolling by would be under the impression that the three were having a civilized discussion. Aidou, though, would have liked to do many uncivilized things to that Level D ingrate!

Zero, tired and frustrated, was done with this conversation. If they wanted to sue him, they could do whatever; it was an accident caused by a human distraction. He would probably have to pay a moderate fine, but nothing that couldn't be taken care of in a few months' paychecks. Zero just worried how Ichiru would take the news.

The hunter pulled himself to his feet, remaining in front of Kuran. The two were the same height, diminishing any kind of intimidation that Aidou had been trying to use on the sitting man. Zero ran his fingers through his hair, keeping an eye on the two more powerful bloodsuckers and another on the tow truck finally pulling his crushed cab away. His boss was _not_ going to be happy.

Blood red eyes continued to assess the obnoxious Level D who so casually insulted him. Taking deep breaths to control his annoyance, the pureblood smirked. Zero glanced at the wealthy man; both had yet to move.

Knowing that he did still have work to do, even with his minor concussion and busted car, Zero sighed.

"Whatever. Sue me if you want, see if I care. I've got a lot to do today, and glaring down a couple of animals isn't really part of the schedule." Zero said, glancing one more time at the two men still standing over his former resting spot.

The hunter began to walk away, hoping to be able to catch the bus back to the grease-covered taxi lot, when that same smooth voice called back to him.

"Just remember, D, it is not us who are the animals. The day will eventually come when you turn into nothing more than a snarling beast, and we will be the ones who gladly turn you to dust."

The pureblood smirked in accomplishment when Zero's hands balled into fists. The hunter started to turn around to yell back, but the noble and prince were already striding towards Aidou's BMW.

The last thing Zero saw of that damn bloodsucker was the sun's glare off of the silver car, illuminating Kaname's features—bloodthirsty red eyes taunted him before disappearing behind the tinted window. Zero stalked away from the retreating car, shoulders and jaw tense in rage.

The last thing Kaname saw of that rebellious, infuriating Level D was the young man intensely glaring from beneath the shadow of the nearby building, small rays of sun peeking over to cast specks of light over silver hair and paler skin. From the rear-view mirror of the passenger side, Kaname watched smugly as Zero retreated from the scene, riled up and into the continuing shadows. It was nice to have the last word, as always.

The pureblood's PDA quietly chimed, almost unheard underneath Aidou's rants about the silver-haired stranger. Kaname glanced at the screen, where "1 New E-Mail" flashed. Mrs. Anderson had collected several reports and sent them straight to her client. It was up to Kaname as to what action he wanted taken against one Mr. Zero Kiryuu.

_An interesting name for an intolerable brat_, Kaname mused. _Kiryuu, hmm?_

Zero brushed past the crowd of college students on the sidewalk. He ignored the irritated murmurs as he shoved by. He would walk the way back to the lot; he needed to work off this anger before he ended up punching someone. How he wanted to punch that pureblood—Kaname somehow knowing Zero's uncontrollable fear of losing himself to that hunger infuriated the hunter.

_Damn you_, Zero thought. _Damn you, Kuran!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Yes, there may be a few flaws—I'm not sure where, and I only skim-proofread. *sadface* That's what you get when you're sharing a computer with four people and two of them hate slash. In the words of Zero, whatever._

_So, did you like it? _

_Zero and Kaname can't stand each other in the series, so why not add a little element of that to the story? And don't worry; they'll be meeting a lot more. _

_It would be nice if you reviewed, especially to kick my ass into gear. I'm no longer that concerned or self-deprecating about my stories (don't get me wrong, I still want to please you and I'm still not the best) but I could use a little encouragement. _

_Especially now that I've started having ideas for this fic again! I hope you liked it. Sorry for any errors, etc. _

_No Ichiru or Yuuki in this chapter, but yay, Aidou! He's fun to write for—you can do almost anything with him and it could still be in character. Expect more guest appearances in the next chapters!_


End file.
